Survivor ORG 33: Arabia
| returnees = hannahm510 (35) Meismedha (35) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 32: Tonga | nextseason = Survivor ORG 34: Upolu }}Survivor: Arabia, also stylized as Survivor: Arabia- The Temple of Temptation, is the thirty-third installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Arabia was seen as an improvement compared to the last season, due to the unpredictability caused by the season's temptations. Despite players sticking to tribal lines during the premerge phase of the game, the merge featured many power shifts and shocking blindsides due to the items played. Many dominant strategists were born in this season, with the winner achieving Koror ORG's first perfect game. The season was announced on September 19th, 2017. *'The Temple of Temptation'- Each round, a player, chosen by the viewers, will be tempted with a power at the Temple of Temptation. This power will be a benefit to their game, but with it comes a curse, which may affect them, or their fellow tribemates. Once a person has received a temptation, they will not be eligible to be tempted again. *'Selfish vs. Selfless-' As an added stipulation, the starting tribes were based on how the contestants answered their application regarding the temptation theme. Those who said they would choose temptations that benefited their game only were placed on the "Selfish" tribe, while those who said they would choose temptations that benefited their allies or tribe were placed on the "Selfless" tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. } | |- | style="text-align: center" |10 | style="text-align: center" |"I Wouldn't Have Become Such a Mess" | | | colspan="2" | | style="text-align: center" |3-1-0 | style="text-align: center" |11th Voted Off Day 27 |- | style="text-align: center" |11 | style="text-align: center" |"SHOOK ME TO THE CORE" | | | colspan="2" | | style="text-align: center" |4-3 | style="text-align: center" |12th Voted Off Day 30 |- | style="text-align: center" |12 | style="text-align: center" |"Idols Work in Two Ways" | | | colspan="2" | | style="text-align: center" |3-3; 3-1 | style="text-align: center" |13th Voted Off Day 32 |- | style="text-align: center" |13 | style="text-align: center" |"No Way I'm Going Home Without My Crown" | colspan="2" rowspan="5" | colspan="2" | | style="text-align: center" |4-0 | style="text-align: center" |14th Voted Off Day 34 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |14 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center" |"A Couple Steps Away From the Finish Line" | rowspan="2" | | | style="text-align: center" |4-0 | style="text-align: center" |15th Voted Off Day 36 |- | | | style="text-align: center" |1-0 | style="text-align: center" |16th Voted Off Day 38 |- | rowspan="2" |15 | rowspan="2" |"Reunion (Arabia)" | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" |9-0 | Runner Up |- | |Sole Survivor |} *This season's theme twist is based off of Big Brother 19's "Den of Temptation" twist. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Erin" **'Episode 2-' "Hannah" **'Episode 3-' "Edward" **'Episode 4-' "G" **'Episode 5-' "Rob" **'Episode 6-' "Alex G." **'Episode 7-' "Antoine" **'Episode 8-' "Alex R." **'Episode 9-' "Erin" **'Episode 10-' "Rob" **'Episode 11-' "Erin" **'Episode 12-' "Hannah" **'Episode 13-' "Alex G." **'Episode 14-' "Erin" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons Hosted by Trey Category:Seasons Hosted by Jason Category:Middle Eastern Seasons Category:Seasons with the Temple of Temptation Category:Seasons with Selfish vs. Selfless Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with a Final Two Category:Survivor: Arabia